Never Let You Go
by PolkadotSunstar
Summary: Adam/Charlie. Adam has always suspected that Charlie's hiding something, he could see through Charlie's mask. He wants to make everything okay, he wants Charlie to be able to love again. Will Charlie make it easy for him? Previously titled Take Me Away.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the sequel to Wonderful, you should probably read that first to get the whole Charlie background story but it's not absolutely necessary. This is in Adam's point of view.**

**Warning: Slash, angst, probably a little bit of language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

--

I think I'm the only one who can see past Charlie's mask.

Maybe it's because I'm his best friend, or maybe it's just because I watch people, see what they see, feel what they feel, or maybe I'm just immensely perceptive.

Maybe it's none of that.

Maybe it's just that I want to be able to protect him, and always be there for him, through everything.

He always seems to get scared when I try to get close to him.

He always seems to run away when he needs to stay the most.

He always seems to be hiding something.

He always seems scared to speak, almost as if he thinks I'll get mad at him for speaking his mind.

He's such a quiet kid, vulnerable and sweet. The kind of person who would never hurt a fly. Someone who would do anything to protect the ones he cares about, but does nothing to shield himself from the hostility of today's society.

--

I always knew I was different. That I felt different things then everyone else, anyway.

I guess I always knew I was gay.

Ever since I joined the Ducks, and Charlie was the first to accept me with his searching eyes and gentle smile, and I felt the butterflies in my stomach come alive, I knew.

I knew Charlie was the only one for me.

I knew Charlie was hiding something from me, from everyone, and I was determined to find out what.

--

I always suspected Charlie was abused, he thinks he hides it well, but I can see it in eyes.

His eyes are always so troubled, as if he's trying to communicate to me through them, searching my eyes for an answer to all of his problems. I see a flicker of pain flash through his eyes everyday when school ends. I see the worry in his eyes when he walks out of Eden Hall and catches the bus to his house.

I see what he thinks he hides so well.

I want to reach out to him, take him into my arms, kiss away his tears and make everything okay for him, never let anything harm him ever again.

I want to _kill_ the bastard that did this to him.

I want to take Charlie and just _run away_.

Away from all of it.

I want to run to a place where I can tell Charlie how I feel, where he can love me back and where we aren't judged by anyone.

I want to wash away all of the pain and violence in this world, so that nothing can touch Charlie.

I want to be there for him, every second of everyday.

I want to protect him with all my being.

I want to love him.

I want him to trust me enough to tell me everything.

I want him to love me back.

--

**Author's Note: Well that was extremely angsty and I can honestly say I didn't really expect that, my fingers kind of just took over and this was the result. If that makes any sense, at all, haha. I'll try to update soon.  
**

**Anyway, review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, thank you guys so much for your reviews! They were greatly appreciated. I loved hearing what you had to say!**

**Warning: Slash, angst, language, abuse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't sue me.**

--

Sometimes I think I worry about Charlie too much.

But it's not like anyone else seems to care enough to even _notice_ something being wrong.

I've seen bruises on him before, when he tries to change quickly after practice, as to not attract any attention to himself; I see traces of bruises all along his back and sides. Sometimes he has a broken bone or a black eye, but if anyone asks, he makes something up.

One day it's going to go too far, one say Charlie is going to be seriously injured and he's going to regret not telling anyone what's been going on all of these years.

I never knew that day would be today.

--

I heard it from Coach Bombay; he called frantically yelling for me to get to the hospital right away, that it was Charlie, that he was hurt bad.

I ran all the way there.

--

Concussion, three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist, sprained ankle, broken nose.

Charlie got it bad.

He doesn't fucking deserve it.

--

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, blurring my vision as I stood with Bombay waiting to here how Charlie was doing.

My eyes burned, and I glared at the nurse as we begged to be let in, begged to see Charlie.

Eventually she gave up and let us go in.

--

Charlie was sleeping with bandages and casts, dried blood on his face.

I felt the tears begin to fall as I ran to his bedside and grabbed his uninjured hand, refusing to let it go until he woke up, and even then, I would be reluctant.

Bombay came over and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Adam, I'm going to take this to court, I'm going to get Charlie out of there."

"He'll be okay… right coach?"

"Yeah, Adam. He'll be okay, thankfully. I have to go make a few calls. Take care of him."

"Coach?"

"Yeah, Adam?"

"You're the only father figure he's ever had. He trusts you more than anyone. You should… you should take him in."

Bombay smiled softly, "that's just what I was thinking. I have to talk to him about it when he wakes up. But, there's no way he's going back home to that bastard."

He turned to walk out of the room and stopped suddenly, "Adam?"

"Yeah, coach?"

"When he's feeling better, when he's over this. He'll come around, you know. He'll let you know he feels the same way you do. You're his rock; you're his best friend. You're the one he needs. He'll realize it, and you'll be the reason he keeps going. You're the reason he has for living, Adam."

I smiled softly and wiped at my tears, squeezing Charlie's hand gently, "thanks coach."

--

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter!**

**So****, I have a dislocated shoulder and maybe broken collarbone so I'm pretty bored right now, lol. Reviews would make me feel better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow, thank you guys so much for the reviews! It means so much to me, I'm really glad you guys are liking this so far!**

**I know you guys would like longer chapters, and I'll do what I can, but no promises! Haha. **

**Also, I'm not really a fan of the title I have, 'Take Me Away' so if you guys have any suggestions, feel free to let me know! **

**Warning: Slash, angst, language, mentions of abuse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't sue me!**

--

I was sitting alone in the hospital room for two hours, watching nurses come and go, offering me meals and advising me to call for them the second Charlie was awake.

Coach Bombay came by a few times to give me news from the doctor and about the lawsuit, always ready to offer comforting words or a pat on the back.

I never for a second stopped worrying about Charlie, and I never for a second stopped wanting to have Matthew Conway castrated and thrown in jail for the rest of his pathetic life.

--

I felt a hand tug on mine gently, "Adam?"

I gasped and threw my arms around Charlie, careful not to harm him, "Charlie! I was so worried about you!" I pulled away slightly wiping at my tears, "are you okay?"

He smiled weakly and squeezed my hand, "I guess I'm okay."

"You're not going back there you know. Coach Bombay is taking it to court, this won't happen again."

"…My mom…?

"She helped let this happen Charlie, you know that. She brought you in and left you here, hasn't checked up on you at all, wouldn't leave a number to call. She—she told Bombay she didn't… didn't want you living there anymore. Coach wants to help you Charlie, he wants to take you in if you'd let him. He loves you like a son, and I know you trust him Charlie, more than anyone."

Charlie nodded and I could see him struggling to hold back the tears, "Adam, why…why are you here? Why'd you stay with me?"

"Because I care about you Charlie! You're my best friend, and—and it hurts me so much to see you like this. You didn't fucking _deserve_ this."

"Sometimes I think I did. Sometimes I really think I'm the bastard my dad says I am."

"Don't say that! He's the bastard, Charlie, _he is, _not you!"

A few tears rolled down Charlie's cheeks as he launched himself into my arms, tears soaking through my shirt.

I stroked his hair; let my own tears begin to fall once again.

"Charlie? Why didn't you ever tell anyone? Why didn't you tell _me?_"

"As much as I hate my dad for this… a—and my mom… I didn't want to lose them. I didn't want my life to change. I just wanted to be normal, Adam. I didn't want to be alone."

I kissed his forehead softly, "you'll never be alone, Charlie. You'll always have me."

--

**Author's Note: Ah, I know it was still short, but ill try to make the net one a little longer.**

**Review guys! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: You readers are awesome. :) I'm so glad you like it so far and thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't sue me.**

**Warning: This story contains slash, angst, and a bit of language. You have been warned.**

--

"Hey Adam. Charlie is going to be moved from the hospital to my house early this afternoon. He's been asking for you again. Maybe you could stop by once he gets settled in?"

"Yeah coach, I'll come by. How's he been doing, any better?"

"He's in a lot of pain but he hasn't really been saying much, just been asking for you. Adam, he's going to be very dependant on you for the next few weeks. I'll help as much as I can… but, it's just not what he wants."

"I'm ready for it, I just want Charlie to be okay. I just want my best friend back."

"You will, Adam, give it time."

"Coach?"

"Yeah Adam?"

"What if—what if Charlie doesn't… get better? What if he can't forget? What if he continues to just… slip away? I don't want to lose him coach. I _can't_ lose him."

"We won't Adam. God, we can't lose him. We're going to fight this, and when things get tough, we'll just fight _harder_. We won't give up. And, one day, he'll understand, Adam. One day he'll be okay again. You can count on it. _One day._"

I smiled slightly and spoke softly, my voice distant and broken, foreign to my own ears, "thanks coach. What time can I come over to see him?"

"He should be all settled in around one or so. You're welcome to spend the night, I think he'd like that."

"Alright coach, see you in a few hours."

"Oh, and Adam? You can call me Gordon you know. I'm not your coach anymore."

"It feels… right calling you coach, I guess it reminds me of the good days. When we were all happy. When Charlie had a positive outlook on life. I just… it feels more comfortable calling you that… I'll talk to you later coach."

"Bye Adam."

I hung up and sighed, laying back against my pillow, "God, Charlie, please, _please_ be okay."

A few tears made their way down my cheeks and I sniffed, wiping my tears away with my sweatshirt sleeve.

I need Charlie to be okay.

Without him, what's _life_?

--

I told my mom I was staying at a friends and drove my car to Coach Bombay's house.

I knocked on the door and was immediately let in by a flustered looking Gordon Bombay.

"Adam, thank _god_. Would you please talk to Charlie? I can't get him to eat anything."

"I can try, I hope he listens to me."

"Thanks Adam. It's going to take a lot of work, but I hope that someday soon we'll have Charlie back. All there is now is a small piece of him that we have to try our best to hang onto, and maybe after a while… he'll learn how to cope."

"What did the doctor say his chances of fully recovering are?"

"He said that in most cases like these, it usually takes a few months—worst case scenario, years—to slowly come back into themselves. In serious cases, sometimes never. He has high hopes for Charlie. Although, he has been abused physically, and no doubt mentally and emotionally as well, there were no signs of rape or any other severe injuries before now. That being said, he doesn't believe that in the long run Charlie has been to badly traumatized. But, we'll never know unless Charlie begins to cooperate and open up to us. I only hope the doctor is right."

I sighed and nodded, "Well, I guess it could always… be worse, right? Where's Charlie?"

"He's right up stairs, first door on the left. Please try coaxing him to have at least an apple to eat, or a few crackers."

"I'll try coach."

I smiled what I hoped was a reassuring, although bittersweet, smile and headed up the stairs.

--

**Author's Note: I am sorry once again for the shortness of the chapter, although I think it was a bit longer than the last few. And I would also like to apologize for the wait of the chapter, I was totally stuck and had no clue where to even **_**start**_**, lol. Thanks for being patient guys!**

**Anyway, I hop you guys liked it and remember to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the long wait, finals and the start of summer… yeah. But, thanks so much for all the reviews you guys, they really help to motivate me!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Don't sue me.**

**Warning: Slash, language, angst, mentions of abuse. You've been warned.**

--

"Hey Adam."

"Hey Charlie… how are you feeling?"

He shrugged and looked away, "okay, I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to eat something."

"No."

I frowned and sat at the edge of Charlie's bed, "Charlie…"

"Will you just... hold me?"

I pulled him to me as the tears began to fall, "Charlie, it's okay. Everything is okay now. No one's going to hurt you anymore, I won't let them."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Adam."

"Damn it Charlie!" I hadn't realized what yelling would do until he tensed and whimpered, trying to pull away from me, "Charlie I'm sorry. It's just… frustrating. I want you to eat. I want you to be okay. I want you to be safe. I just want you to _trust me_."

"I trust you," he whispered, relaxing into my embrace, his head against my shoulder. "I'll… I'll have some juice. I'm not hungry."

I smiled and pulled away, "okay, that's good enough for me."

--

"It was always like that at home. Mom always let him back into our life, even with knowing what he could do. He never beat me too bad, really, but I always wished for it to stop, I was always wishing mom would just leave him for good and not take him back. He just… took it too far this time. He—he found out I was gay. I don't know how he did, but he _did_. And he beat me until I fell unconscious, unable to stop, he was so mad.

I never wanted to be such a disappointment. But in his eyes, I always was. There wasn't anything I could do to make him happy, ever. Not even when we won the Goodwill Games, not when we won scholarships to Eden Hall, not when we beat varsity. Never. He always hated me, always hated my mom. So why did he always insist on coming back? Why did he have to reign over us, take over our lives, time after time? Why did I get stuck with him as a dad?"

I held Charlie in my arms and let him talk; surprised that he was even telling me what had happened. "Charlie he's a bastard. He didn't deserve you as a son. And you didn't deserve what he did to you."

He turned and looked at me, anger flashing in his eyes, "But maybe I _did_ deserve it. Maybe he's right. Maybe I don't deserve to live. No one could ever love me, especially not since I'm gay. Maybe he was really just helping me to realize it—"

"Charlie don't talk that way! I love you, Coach Bombay loves you, the Ducks all love you. Don't ever say you don't deserve to live. You are one of the nicest people I've ever met. People would _kill_ to have a son like you or a friend like you! You're gay? Who fucking cares! I am too!

You love who you love, end of story. What does gender matter? Aren't we taught that you should always look for what's on the _inside_? You love a person for who they _are_ not what they did, or what they do, or what they look like, or what sex they are! That's what's wrong with people. They're too fucking obsessed with how they look. Well guess what, you may miss out on meeting a really great person just because they weren't pretty enough for you to get to know!

And no matter what, no one deserves what your dad did to you Charlie, _no one. Especially_ not you. So just… _stop._"

Charlie looked down, avoiding my eyes, "Adam… I'm sorry. It's just... you hear someone say something to you enough… and you just start to _believe_ it."

"I know, Charlie. You just needed some sense knocked into you."

He smiled weakly, "Yeah. So… you too?"

I grinned, "Like guys? Yup, me too."

I smiled to myself, pulling Charlie against me, feeling him snuggle into my side, his hand playing with my fingers.

Small steps. We're taking small steps in the right direction.

And, I know Charlie will be okay.

Some day soon, he'll be able to smile and hang out with the Ducks, play hockey.

Soon maybe I'll get up the courage to kiss him, make him mine to always love and protect.

Soon.

--

**Author's Note: I'm not sure if I liked that too much, but I hope you guys did! Sorry again for such a long wait. Please review and I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I changed the title of this from **_**Take Me Away**_** to **_**Never Let You Go**_**, which I think fits very well, thanks to Ciliegina for the idea! Also, thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate the motivation and please keep reviewing!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Ducks or anything in relation, don't sue me. I don't own Blades of Glory either, although it is an amazing movie.  
**

**Warning: Slash, angst, language, mentions of abuse.**

--

There was a knock on the door and Coach Bombay poked his head in, smiling softly, "Is pizza okay with you guys for dinner… or do you feel up to going out for something to eat?"

Charlie shrugged, burrowing into my side as I slid my arm around his shoulder, "Pizza's okay with me. Adam?"

I smiled, "That's fine coach, thanks."

"Okay, I'll call in the order and go pick it up along with a movie. _Blades of Glory_ okay with you two?"

I laughed, "Yeah, that's a good choice, Coach."

Charlie nodded and Coach Bombay smiled before closing the door behind him quietly.

"How long have you known you were gay, Adam?"

I shrugged, "I guess I've always known… but I came to really accepting it when I was fourteen. I realized there was no changing the way I was, and really, I don't want to."

"Any boyfriends?"

"Not yet. I haven't ever found the right guy… or at least not one who wasn't terribly straight. "

"Do you like anyone now?"

I blushed and looked away from Charlie's searching eyes, "…sort of."

"Do I know him?"

"You could say that."

"Who is he?"

"…No one."

Charlie smiled and shoved my shoulder playfully, "you're no fun, Adam."

I stuck out my tongue and grinned, "I'm actually quite delightful."

"That's one word for it."

"Well, at least I'm not _mean._"

"Well at least I don't _smell_."

"I do _not_ smell!"

Charlie smiled, "I didn't say you smelled _bad_."

"Oh. Well, thanks? I guess."

He laughed, resting his head on my shoulder.

--

The three of us sat in silence eating our pizza, unsure really of what to say to each other.

"I always wanted a pony."

I glanced at Charlie, "…Thanks for sharing?"

He shrugged, "Just trying to break the silence. And besides, I_ did_ always want a pony. I had horseback riding lessons once and I asked Santa for a horse. I was upset when I didn't get one, but then my mom explained there wasn't enough room in Santa's sleigh or in our backyard for one."

I snorted, "I wanted a reindeer. My dad said I was an idiot and needed to grow up."

Charlie smiled, "Parents suck."

I laughed, "yeah, they do. Horses always scared me."

"…Really, Adam? Wow."

"They're so… _big_. And they smell. It could step on me and kill me!"

He laughed and Coach Bombay smiled, shaking his head at us, "you two are nuts."

"But you love us," Charlie grinned.

"Yeah, Coach, where would you be without us?"

"Probably somewhere overworking myself and being a complete jerk to all things human."

"Aw, Adam. I think he likes us. He's glad we made him not a jerk anymore. He'd _die_ without us."

I grinned, "Aw, coach! I'm touched."

Coach Bombay smiled, getting up to put the remaining slices of pizza in the refrigerator, "I'll make some popcorn, you guys can go start the movie if you want, I'll be right in."

--

I was lying awake, on the floor next to Charlie's bed, tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. I peered at the clock on the nightstand, groaning, 2 am.

I sighed and sat up in my makeshift bed, pulling my knees up to my chest.

I smiled softly as I looked over at Charlie, strands of his hair falling in front of his eyes. In his sleep, he looks peaceful, like nothing in the world never has, and never can harm him. His face is almost angelic, until I see it twist into a frown and Charlie rolls over, facing the opposite wall. I want to just take him into my arms and make a smile appear on his face, and in his eyes.

I looked away and leaned back against the wall, and I heard the rustle of blankets.

"Adam?"

I smiled at the sound of Charlie's hushed voice, "Yeah?"

"Will you… sleep up here with me. It… makes me feel safe… knowing that you're here. …You're arms make me feel protected, like nothing will ever happen to me… and it can't possibly be comfortable down there on the floor…"

I got up and slid under the covers next to Charlie and he lay his head down on my chest as I wrapped my arm around his waist, rubbing his hip in slow circles.

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't be," I whispered, '"I don't mind. And you're warm."

I felt Charlie smile against my chest and I leant my head atop his, closing my eyes, breathing in his scent, and finally falling into a peaceful sleep.

--

**Author's Note: I know nothing really happened again in the chapter, but I hope you guys liked it anyway! Please review and tell me what you thought! I'll try to update again as soon as possible!**


End file.
